Draco in Wonderland
by Leather clad DRACO
Summary: Draco falls down the Elf-Hole and into Wonderland. What will happen? Why am i so bad at summarys?
1. Down the elfhole

DRACO IN WONDERLAND  
  
::::::::CHAPTER ONE:::::::::DOWN THE ELF HOLE:::::::::::::  
  
Potions class was passing very slowly for Draco today. The hands on the clock didn't seem to be moving at all. Then Draco remembered that that clock was broken. He sighed and looked at Goyles watch; they still had half an hour left in the sweltering dungeon.  
  
It was June! They shouldn't be cooped up in here! Draco imagined himself sitting under a tree, drinking an ice-cold drink, snogging his potions master.....  
  
Then suddenly something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw a most peculiar sight. A tiny House-elf was running towards the dungeon door. It was wearing a little tatty waistcoat and was holding a pocket watch.  
  
Draco glanced around at the other students, and then up at Snape; no one else had seemed to have noticed the house-elf, which led Draco to believe that either they were all blind, or that he was hallucinating. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the house-elf was still there. When it got to the door, it started kicking at it.  
  
"Sir?", said Draco loudly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy?".  
  
"May i go to the toilet?".  
  
"Can't it wait until....".  
  
"I have a reaaaaallly bad stomach ache...".  
  
"Fine! Go on then".  
  
Draco got up from his seat and walked over to the door. The house-elf was still there; kicking at it with all its might. Draco opened the door, and the house-elf scurried away. Draco followed as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!". The house-elf ignored him and continued running.  
  
After what seemed like twenty minutes they reached the kitchens. The house- elf began jumping up, trying to reach something on the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?", asked Draco.  
  
"The Pear! The Pear!", said the elf irritably.  
  
Draco touched the pear but nothing happened.  
  
"Tickle it! Idiot!".  
  
Draco was somewhat taken aback by the house-elfs rudeness, but he tickled the pear anyway, and a door handle appeared. Seeing as the elf couldn't reach the handle either, Draco opened it, and followed as the elf ran off again.  
  
The house-elf led him to a tiny cupboard in a dark corner of the kitchen. It opened the door and jumped in. Draco peered in. It looked much bigger on the inside than it did from the outside. With a sudden burst of curiousity, Draco jumped in after the elf, and found himself falling down what seemed to be a very, very deep well.  
  
"Wow", said Draco to himself. "How peculiar. I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this well". He looked down; he was still falling. "Either i'm falling very slowly, or this well is extremely deep. I wonder how i'm going to get out of here. I suppose i'll just have to follow the house-elf, and hope he, or she, leads me somewhere. I hope that somewhere is interesting. So many places in this castle are dull".  
  
Draco sighed, and landed gently on a black and white checked floor. He quickly looked around to see where the house-elf had gone. Suddenly he spotted him and ran after him. Soon he was in a hallway, with doors both to his left and his right. The house-elf disappeared through a door right at the end of the hall. Not wanting to lose the peculiar elf, Draco sprinted after him. But when he got to the door, he noticed that it was far too small for him to get through; it was even too small for him to poke his head through.  
  
"Oh bugger!", said Draco, as he put his hands on his hips. "What am i gunna do now?".  
  
He looked around; maybe there was something there that he hadn't seen there before. And there was! A table made entirely of glass had appeared in the middle of the hallway. Draco went over to it and found a little golden key.  
  
"Well, that's a load of good", said Draco. "What's the use of opening the door, if you can't fit through it in the first place?".  
  
He looked around hopelessly, wondering what on earth he was going to do now. And when he looked back at the table, he saw something that hadn't been there before. It was a small glass, with a label on it.  
  
"Drink me", Draco read. "Hmmm. I know a bit about Potions, and for all i know, drinking this could lead to the death of me, and that'll be a terrible loss to Hogwarts. But then again, i'm too curious for my own good".  
  
And so he drank the contents of the bottle...and.....you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens!!! 


	2. Pool of tears

DRACO IN WONDERLAND  
  
::::::::CHAPTER TWO:::::::::POOL OF TEARS:::::::::::::  
  
"Oh Yes!", Draco shouted with glee. "I'm small enough to get through the door!".  
  
The contents of the bottle had indeed made Draco shrink, and he was now the perfect size to use the door. He ran up to it and started pulling on the door knob.  
  
"Open! You stupid thing, Open!".  
  
"I'm locked you idiot!", said the door.  
  
Draco fell backwards in surprise. Had the door just talked to him?  
  
"Are you talking to me?", said Draco. "Are *you* talking to me?".  
  
"Who else would i be talking to?", replied the door. "Twit!".  
  
"Do you even know who i am?", said Draco. "I'm a Malfoy! You should show some respect!".  
  
"Pffft! Anyway - You need a key to open me, and you, the perfect Malfoy that you are, left the key up on that table".  
  
Draco turned around and looked up at the table. There was indeed a key there, yet it hadn't been there when Draco had been the right size to reach it.  
  
"Well, it wasn't there before", said Draco, stamping his foot childishly.  
  
"Like that's my problem".  
  
What a rude door, thought Draco. Never in my life have a meet a door as rude as this one. But as he thought about it, he had never spoken to a door. He wondered if all doors were this rude. Just then, a little box appeared at his feet. He bent down and opened it, and inside were some little cakes, with the words "Eat me" printed on them.  
  
"Hmm", said Draco. "Should i eat one?".  
  
"Well Duh!", said the door.  
  
Draco scowled at the rude door before nibbling a piece of the cake.  
  
"Mmm", said Draco. "Not bad. But i don't know what the point is - ".  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself zooming away from the floor, his feet got further and further away - He was growing! This would have been a good thing had he not kept on growing until his head hit the ceiling.  
  
"Ow! Well, at least i can reach the key!". He bent down and picked up the tiny key. "Now - oh no! Now i'm too big to use the door again!". He looked wildly around for another bottle, or another cake, but there was nothing! He was stuck! Maybe he'd be stuck here forever!  
  
"If i'm stuck here forever", said Draco, his voice starting to quiver. "Hogwarts will never see their most beloved student ever again!". And with that thought, Draco started to cry. First there were only a few tears, but then he really started wailing. His massive tears splashed onto the floor below and a pool started to form. Soon the pool turned into a pond, and then the pond turned into a lake.  
  
"Stop crying!", bellowed the door, over the noise of Draco's crying. "You'll drown yourself!".  
  
"But - i - can't - ever - get out!", cried Draco, up to his knees in his own tears.  
  
"Look!", said the door suddenly. "There's a bottle on the table!".  
  
"Oh - so - there - is", Draco managed to say, before reaching for the tiny bottle. He put it to his lips and drank the contents, and before he knew it, he had shrunk again and had fallen into the bottle. Now he was floating on the sea of tears, and heading towards the door.  
  
"I've stopped crying now", said Draco, as he neared the key hole.  
  
"Thank fuck for that", said the door. 


End file.
